


Black Is Black

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is about choices.<br/>Post 513</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Is Black

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ in 2013

Justin’s POV:

 

It’s easier to forget and ignore during the day. When you’re busy, you can keep troublesome thoughts and emotions at a distance. If you’re lucky, you can sometimes block them out completely. I mean, the brain can only hold so much information at one time. If the present demands your attention and forces you to concentrate on something other than your miserable existence, that’s what you do. You don’t even register how grateful you are for the respite.

But at night? Malignant cackles of ‘could have’ and ‘should have’ circle your head like buzzards and shadowy visions dance on grime-streaked walls with taunts of ‘if only.’ The blackness in your pathetic, lonely room becomes a suffocating death shroud, the cacophony of the street below a mournful wailing. That’s when you realize you’re dying, draining of life one shattered hope and broken dream at a time.

Hysterical laughter bubbles in my throat. I don’t stop it. Somehow the sound comforts me. The crackles of icy sizzle not only fill the spaces between the silence, they’re also a mocking reminder of my stupidity. And I have no one to blame but myself.

I need to go back home—and to Brian.


End file.
